Sister Battle
by dunkingman
Summary: -Request Story- While their father went out of town to meet with a client, Nina and Anna were by themselves at home. They were ordered to keep the house safe, but how will these 2 girls get along knowing that they could not stand each other. Would things be peaceful or will things get absolutely crazy with them?


**Sister Battle**

 _Richard Williams' home in Dublin, Ireland_ …

It was another rainy, gloomy day within the dense neighborhoods of Dublin. Both the daughters of Richard Williams were told to stay at home since the man of the house needed to leave the country in order to speak with a client about a contract. The details were left unknown to both his daughters, Nina and Anna. Mr. Williams ordered his daughters to guard the house in case something or someone would cause trouble. It was at this time as teens were both Nina and Anna were beginning to quarrel amongst themselves. Their father sensed this and yet he left them alone to protect the house. As growing women, he expected them to be civil and not bring their hostilities out in the open streets. Not even one day went by after Richard left and the girls started to fuss already. Starting in the living room.

Nina: "Anna! I was watching that!" (Returning from the restroom)

Anna (: P): "Too bad sister! You know how much I like watching British Idol! Look at Marky! He's sooo dreamy!"

Nina: "If you don't change the channel back where I had it, I won't be giving you dinner!"

Anna: "I don't need you poor cooking meals! You will never be as good as mother or father!"

Nina (Mocking tone): "Hmph. It's your loss! You don't have to eat anything! I can tell father why you died of starvation! You still can't cook for yourself anyway." (Laughing inside)

Anna: "I…I can cook!"

Nina (Lols): "I dare you to cook something! For both of us!"

Anna (Getting mad): "I...I will show you! I'm gonna make the best stew that not even you can resist Nina!"

Nina: "Give me the remote and I'll let you prepare the food. But don't keep me waiting!"

Anna (Gives in): "Fine!" (Throws it right at her older sister)

Nina (Hits her chest): "Ow! Dammit Anna! What is wrong with you?"

Anna: "Shut up!" (Storms into the kitchen)

The 18 year old Nina picks the remote from the ground after the 17 year old Anna threw it at her out of anger. Nina turned the channel back on her favorite cartoon, Tom and Jerry. She had no interest in silly singing contests. Other than sitcoms, this was the only thing keeping her entertained. Nina sat in a ball position on the couch and enjoyed the show until she dozed off. Anna then shouted for her sister to come inside the kitchen. Nina opened her eyes again, annoyed that she heard Anna's voice once more.

Nina: "Ugh! This better be good."

Nina walks into the kitchen and was shocked to see the mess Anna made while making the stew. Anna had a smile on her face as she took the crock pot full of stew inside with oven gloves on. The little sister pretended like nothing happened despite the amount of oil and powder that was scattered all on the tiles and counters.

Anna: "I made the stew Nina! Just like mother would do it!"

Nina: "Anna! Why make a mess in the kitchen! I should not have told you to cook! Father is going to punish us for making this kitchen dirty!"

Anna: "But we can clean the kitchen before dad gets back! Stop whining and eat!"

Nina (Looks at the stew): "I guess it looks alright." (Takes a small bowl and puts the stew in it using a spoon) "Aren't you gonna eat too?"

Anna: "I will but after you." (Smiling again.)

Nina (Annoyed): "Tch." (Eats a spoonful of stew) "Yuck!"

Nina almost regurgitated, but she made it to the trash can and spat out the overly seasoned pork stew. She was not happy with Anna after this.

Nina: "Damn you! Were you trying to kill me?"

Anna: "No! What's the matter with you?"

Nina: "That was disgusting! You put too much seasoning into the pork! My damn tongue couldn't take it! Uggghhh!"

Anna: "It was really that bad?"

Nina: "Yes!"

Anna: "I tried to cook it like mother! I really did!"

Nina: "I did not want to spend money today, but it looks like I have no choice!" (Walks out the kitchen)

Anna (Follows): "Nina where are you going?"

Nina: "I'm getting a salad at O'Malleys. What do you want?" (Not turning around.)

Anna: "Will you get the Mediterranean salad? I promise to clean the kitchen if you bring it back! Promise!"

Nina: "You won't eat a damn thing unless this kitchen is clean! Are we clear!"

Anna: "Ugh! Whatever! I'll clean my fuckin' mess! Just go already!"

Nina: "Shut up!" (Goes back upstairs to change clothes.)

 _1 hour later_ …

Nina returned to the house with a large bag containing their salad bowls. At least Nina was pleased to see the kitchen almost spotless, although Anna was not as thorough as her father or Nina herself at cleaning. Anna dozed off this time on the same couch Nina laid in. So Nina picked up a pillow sitting on the floor throwing it at Anna's head. The impact woke her up really quick.

Nina: "Time to get up! Food is here!"

Anna (Moody): "Nina!"

In the kitchen, the sisters ate together though they did not say anything until their bowls were about empty.

Anna: "Nina, where do you think father went to England to go see?"

Nina: "Were you not listening before he left? Father, went to London about an assassin contract. You know we are strapped for cash. As far as the person he's talking to I have no idea."

Anna: "Look, I'm sorry for making you spend money on food."

Nina: "No you're not."

Anna: "Yes I am."

Nina: "Yeah right! Tomorrow I'm cooking and if we spend any more money, it will be yours!"

Anna (Rising up): "Don't you touch my purse!"

Nina: "And what if I do?"

Anna tried to slap Nina, but the older sister grabs her wrist and flips Anna over just by sitting on her chair. Anna lands on the tile floor hard. She was in some pain landing on her left shoulder. Nina then stands up and continues mocking her.

Nina: "Nice try Anna but you will always lose to me!"

Nina stepped right over Anna as she continued lying in pain. She threw the trash from dinner away and went back into the living room. Eventually Anna got up from the floor. Naturally she would have attacked Nina for hurting her, only to get broken up by their father or their mother before the divorce. However, Anna got a better idea. Anna would patiently wait until Nina was ready to take her nightly shower. For the time being, the younger Williams sister went back into her room upstairs.

 _Few hours later_ …

Nina thought it was unusual that Anna didn't try to attack her after embarrassing her earlier. She grew tired of watching TV and decided to take a shower upstairs. It sucked to share a shower with a sibling, since the other shower was no longer working. Sometimes Nina would use her dad's shower especially if she got into scuffles with Anna, but tonight she hoped that would not be the case again. Anna was in her room for quite a while, so maybe Nina could take the upstairs shower with no trouble.

Anna from the other side of the hallway carefully watched her big sister enter the bathroom. While Nina was watching TV earlier, Anna got a hold of her father's instant camera in his bedroom as she unlocked using a hairpen. She was gonna snap a photo of Nina as she was showering. Carefully tiptoeing towards the bathroom, Anna opens the bathroom door slowly. Nina's skin was barely visible through the plastic shower curtain. But the young Nina's growing buttocks were in full view for the world to see. This would be the perfect shot for Anna to take.

*Snap*

Anna (Thinks): "Time for another one."

Nina was humming to herself having no idea she was getting photographed by her little sister. Anna was trying her best to contain her laughter watching Nina scrub her skin without a care in the world. When Nina finally got done washing her hair she pulled the curtains away only to see her sister take another photo right on cue.

Anna: "Gotcha!" (Laughing.)

Nina (Shocked): "Anna!"

Anna: "Like your picture?!" (Shows Nina's breasts exposed.) "If I show this to our next door neighbor's son, I know he will pass it along to his buddies in school!" (Hysterical Laugh.)

Nina: "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Without hesitation, Nina took the towel hanging over the shower head and used it to grab Anna's right arm before she could run off with the camera and photos. The photos were let go by Anna as a result. In retaliation Anna had to place her dad's camera on the sink counter by grabbing another dry towel to whip Nina away from her.

Nina (Gets hit): "Owwww!"

Anna: "These photos are mine! Yaaaaa!"

A fight in the bathroom ensued. The girls exchanged towels blows one by one. Nina was getting red bruises around her arms and legs and so was Anna. Things were getting hit all around the walls, including some lights, making the room appear darker. Then Anna accidentally bumps the camera and it hits the floor hard. Both girls paused after that.

Anna: "No! The camera!"

Nina: "Well you hit it!"

Anna: "I did not mean to! You forced me to knock it over!" (Picks the camera up)

Nina: "By fighting me! You are such a fuckin' disgrace!"

Anna (Seeing the lens is damaged): "No! No! No! It's broken!"

Nina: "When I tell father, he is going to murder you Anna!"

Anna (Enraged): "This is your fault!" (Drops the camera again.)

Anna resumes the fight by picking her naked big sister up off the ground. Anna smashes the bathroom door open using Nina's body weight with her own. The sisters hit another wall adjacent to the door before Anna pile drives Nina onto the hallway floor. Nina's back hurt obviously, however, she was tougher than most ladies.

Anna: "If I'm going to be in trouble, then so are you! Now get up Nina!"

Nina: "Now you've done it!"

An angry Nina was back on her feet off pure adrenaline. The sisters clinch again by wrestling. They both lost their sense of direction and yet Nina made Anna lose her footing by tripping her. However, the tripping momentum made both girls fall and roll over the staircase. The sisters both crash landed into the living room. Nina's back was cramping too bad to get up. Anna hurt her left hip from dropping down on the stairs first, but she could see her sister still lying on the carpet. Anna got on top of Nina and was about to slap her big sister senseless. That is when Nina told her something.

Nina: "Anna, I can't get up."

Anna: "You what?"

Nina: "I can't get back up! You win! Are you happy?"

Anna: "I…I won?"

Nina: "I won't take your money and please do not send those photos to that loser next door! Please!"

Anna: "Ok! Ok! But Nina can you feel your legs?"

Nina: "Yeah."

Anna (Sobbing): "Oh damn it all! I'm an idiot!"

Nina: "Why are you crying? You are such a baby! Aaaggh! Get me up already!"

Nina suffered a back spasm from the pile driver her crazy little sister gave her, making it difficult to stand up. Anna had a hip contusion, but she helped to pick up her sister despite the cramping pain it gave her. Not able to walk much, Anna laid the naked Nina on the couch.

Nina: "Thanks sis. Get me some ice, a blanket, and my robe would you?"

Anna: "I know, I know. Ow!"

 _5 minutes later_ …

Anna: "Here."

Nina (Puts on the robe after placing the ice pack on her back.): "That feels so much better."

Anna (Using an ice pack under her robe for the hip): "Nina. We are going to get in a lot of trouble aren't we?"

Nina: "Duh. You broke the fuckin' camera!"

Anna: "Nina!" (Calms down) "Whatever. I broke the camera. And you promise not to make me spend my money?"

Nina: "I will as long as you do not send those pictures to the boy next door."

Anna: "I promise Nina."

Nina: "Alright. I'm gonna sleep in here tonight."

Anna: "I think I'll sleep here too. On the recliner."

Nina: "You're hopeless." (Snuggles under the blanket Anna gave her)

Anna smiled despite almost tearing her sister apart after their fight. She was too hurt and tired to clean up the bathroom. This peace between her and Nina would only be temporary. When their father comes back, they both knew what was in store. And after the punishment, the Williams sisters will be at each other's throats again.


End file.
